It's Strange How it All Fits
by PurpleWrites
Summary: All Madeline Williams wanted was to find a quiet place to study. But now, she's been dragged into the Hetalia Host Club after accidentally breaking an expensive vase. How will things work out for the Host Club? For the better, or for the worse? Based on the first episode of Ouran High School Host Club.
1. Welcome to the Host Club!

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club and Hetalia belong to their respective owners. They do not belong to me. Also, this story is based off of the first episode of OHSHC in dub. I made some changes here and there to make it fit the characters from Hetalia. Enjoy.**

* * *

******EDIT:** Okay, I just finished watching all of OHSHC and I was heart broken when I saw Honey in a sailor outfit ;-; He looked so much like Sealand... Throughout the episode, I was doubting myself for switching the roles, but I'll just leave it as is. Oh, and I accidentally put that Mori had glasses in the character choices, so I fixed it! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Question for this Story: **Who would win in a Host Club battle, France or Tamaki? Tell me who you think will win and I'll tally up the scores at the end of this FanFic.

* * *

Madeline walked down the halls of World Academy. She kept on getting glances from the other students since she got here. It really annoyed her. Just because she was a 'commoner,' she felt more like an alien on another planet. Damn rich kids... As an honor student, Madeline managed to pass an entrance exam and gained a scholarship into the school. But she couldn't afford the school uniform, which was one of the reasons why she was being stared at.

Madeline couldn't believe it has already been ten years since her mother died. She wondered if she was enjoying herself up in Heaven.

_Why can't I just find a quiet place to study alone_, Madeline thought, _I can't even study in the library with students staring at me. _She came to a stop in front of two large, white doors. Madeline fixed up her glasses and looked at the sign. It read, 'Music Room 3.' She heard about this place being abandoned. _I guess I could study in here_, Madeline thought, _I mean, this place is empty right?_

Oh, how wrong she was.

The moment she opened the door, a cool breeze came out, carrying rose petals along with it. This petal dance confused Madeline. In the room were six boys. _Oh, dear God_, Madeline thought. Before she knew it, the doors seemed to lock behind her. She was trapped in the room with them. She then remembered about a club in the school that was popular among girls. The club just so happened to have six boys in it...

"T-this is a host club?" Madeline stuttered as she backed up against the doors. The room was like the others, but there was this really pretty vase off to the side.

"Oh look, it's a boy," said the two red-headed twins in unison. They looked fairly alike, but there were several differences. For example, one had amber eyes while the other had olive-green ones, one of them had hair in a more brown coloring than the shade of red the other had, and their curls stuck out in different directions.

A black-haired boy with glasses spoke up. "Lovino, Feliciano, I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?" he questioned. Madeline had to admit, she had seen those two in class before. The black-haired boy had indigo eyes, unlike Madeline's softer, lavender ones. But he too had glasses. He also had a strange cowlick as well as a mole on his face.

"Yeah, but he's shy," the twins answered together, "He doesn't act very sociably, so we don't know much about him." The two shrugged. Madeline never really cared whether or not she was called a boy, at least it was better than being confused for her brother.

The black-haired boy smirked. "Well, that wasn't very polite." He looked up at Madeline. "Welcome to the Hetalia Host Club, Mr. Honor Student." How he knew that Madeline was an honor student, she didn't know. _News gets around this place pretty fast_, she thought.

* * *

_o-o-o-o-0-o_

* * *

"What?" The blonde boy perked up. He looked at Madeline with interest in his bold blue eyes. He had shoulder-length, wheat blonde hair and a stubble on his chin. "You must be Mathieu Williams!"

Madeline was beginning to freak out. Indeed, Matthew is her real name. She was given the name because her parents really wanted a boy. On her birth certificate, it was Matthew Williams, but to save herself from embarrassment, it was Madeline Williams. She started to jerk the door handles. By the way, the vase was looking very shiny off to the side there.

"You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about!" the blonde continued. Madeline stopped shaking the handle and slowly turned to them.

"H-how do you know my name?" she asked. She was about to put the word 'real' in there, but she didn't want anymore questions concerning her gender.

"Why, you're infamous," answered the black-haired boy. "It's not everyday that a commoner gains entrance into our academy." The vase was shining bright like and equally expensive diamond while being to the side. "You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Williams."

"Well, uh," Madeline was at a loss of words. She was called 'audacious,' but at the same time, he made it sound very sarcastic. "Thank you, I guess." Suddenly, an arm came from behind her and was placed on her shoulder. The arm belonged to the blonde boy.

"You're welcome," the boy said. He smelled faintly of rose perfume and wine. "You're a hero to other poor people, Williams. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy!" Madeline got out of the man's grasp and slowly walked away. The blonde, and obviously French, boy followed Madeline, still preaching about her greatness. Oh, and just in case you're wondering, the vase is looking quite fine today. "It must be hard for you to constantly looked down upon by others."

"I think you're taking this 'poor' thing too far," Madeline commented as she continued to distance herself from the Frenchie.

"Spurned, neglected..." Yup, he's still going. "But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor!" His eyes sparkled like the vase as he held out an arm. "We welcome you, poor man, to our world of beauty!"

Madeline sighed. "I'm out of here," she said plainly. Before she reach the door, she was pulled back by another blonde boy. He was shorter than the Frenchman and looked younger than anyone in the room. He could have been as young as a student in junior high.

"Hey!" he called in a playful voice. "Come back here, Mattie! You must be like a superhero or something! That's so cool!" If Madeline's brother heard the boy call her a 'superhero,' he would practically flip.

"I'm not a hero," she clarified. "I'm an honor student..." It took time to sink in, but Madeline remembered him calling her 'Mattie.' Only people the same age or older can call her such a childish nickname. "And who are you calling 'Mattie'?!" She yelled not-so loudly.

"I would've never imagined the famous scholar," the Frenchie began, "would be so openly gay..." Madeline had to process that for a little bit. She turned to look at the boy.

"Openly what...?"

"So, tell me what kind of guys you're in to." he said. "Do you like the strong, silent type?" He pointed to the tall blonde who was wearing glasses. "The boy lolita?" He pointed to the now-crying blonde boy who Madeline had shouted at. "How about the mischievous type?" This time, it was the twins. "Or the cool type?" The black-haired boy nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Madeline began to stutter as she backed up from the boy. "Uh... It's not like that!" She was getting awfully close to that _expensive_ vase. "I was just looking for a quiet place to study...!"

"Or maybe..." The Frenchman grabbed Madeline's chin and brought it up to his. "You're into a guy like me... What do you say?"

Madeline reflexively backed away from the threat like any animal should do. Unfortunately, she had leaped back into the beautiful vase. The vase tumbled off the podium it stood on. Madeline gasped and tried to grab its handle before it hit the ground, but she was already too late. She looked in horror as the vase cracked into a million equally beautiful but not-as-valuable pieces. The twins looked over Madeline's shoulders.

"Aw," they both said. "We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction," Lovino, one of the twins, began. "Oh, _now_ you've done it, commoner," Feliciano, the other twin, continued, "the bidding on the vase is supposed to start at $80,000."

"$80,000?!" Madeline squeaked. She drooped her head down low as she tried to calculate the price in her head. "Uh... I'm going to have to pay you back," she said as she turned to the twins.

"With what money?" the twins asked. "You can't even afford as school uniform." Feliciano pointed to Madeline's clothes. "What's with that crummy outfit you got on, anyway?" he asked. Madeline forgot about wearing her red sweatshirt that was too big for her to school.

The black-haired boy bent down and picked up one of the largest fragments of the vase. "Well," he began as he played with the piece, "what do you think we should do, Francis?"

Francis, the Frenchman, sat down on his chair and crossed his legs. "There's a famous saying you may have heard, Williams," he started. He pointed to Madeline nonchalantly. "'When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do.' Since you have no money, you can pay with your body." Madeline was taken aback by his last statement. "That means starting today, you're the Host Club's dog."

_I don't know if I can handle this mom_, Madeline thought, _I've been captured by a bunch of boys that are calling themselves the '_Host Club.'

* * *

**A/N:** Remember how I said I'd only do one-shots and not chapter stories? WELL I HAVE A REASON THIS TIME. I was going to make this a one-shot of the first episode, but it was so long I had to do it in parts ;-; And to think I wanted to do ALL the episodes like this. After typing this, I was like 'NOPE, too long! I'll just do the first episode...'

I was wondering who the nations would play if they were in OHSHC, and I think I did pretty well with who's who. If you didn't know, here's the character list and why I chose them for the role.

Tamaki - France: Honestly, it's self-explanatory.

Haruhi - Fem!Canada: I felt that any genderbent nation could've been Haruhi, but I chose Canada because I can handle writing Franada. I was going to chose Japan, but I couldn't imagine him and France... Sorry -.-

Hikaru - Romano: If I'm right, Hikaru is older than Kaoru, and that's one of the reasons why I picked Romano. I felt that Hikaru is more of the ringleader in the scripts that he and Kaoru do, and Romano is more of a boss to Italy. Plus, Hikaru's hair parts from the right, which is where Romano's curl sticks out :3

Kaoru - Italy: Like with Romano.

Mori - Sweden: They're tall, stoic, and they protect the ones the love... Need I say more?

Honey - Finland: At first, I was going to have Sealand be Honey, but then I thought: 'But who would Shiro be if I went to the episode? (This was before I realized how much of a pain in the neck it was to write this.)' Besides, Finland is adorable like Honey, and I just couldn't miss an opportunity for some SuFin :3

Kyoya - Austria: I had a lot of trouble with this one for some reason (I can't remember why.) But when I read some OHSHC x Hetalia fics, I thought 'OMG IT FITS SOOO WELL.' If I were to do that one episode with Renge, I would have her be Hungary :D (IT FITS SO WELL)

Now I want to do this for Soul Eater ;-; Maybe I will... But if I do, I have a certain episode I could do. If I would write it, who would Dr. Stein be?

Anyways, here's part 1 of 4 in this fic. I have the others to do, but I won't upload them unless I get some feedback on how I'm doing with this. (I know I'm so mean ;-;)

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story! Please Read and Review! They feed the plot bunnies so they can leave me alone to do more important things!**

With love, Purple~


	2. Open For Business!

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club and Hetalia belong to their respective owners. They do not belong to me. Also, this story is based off of the first episode of OHSHC in dub. I made some changes here and there to make it fit the characters from Hetalia. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Question for this Story: **Who would win in a Host Club battle, France or Tamaki? Tell me who you think will win and I'll tally up the scores at the end of this FanFic.

* * *

**Special thanks to: **andy112138 (Thanks for the awesome input buddy! You make me want to do a Soul Eater crossover now :3), Edreen (I agree that France could host circles around Tamaki XD), Generalhyna, kori no ryuu, XXXheartuXXX, and dimitri braginsky for reviewing, favoriting (Yes, I did just make up a word), and following this story!

* * *

It was just another day at the Hetalia Host Club. Girls sat at tables and made idle chit-chat with their requested hosts.

"Um, Francis," one of the girls began, "what's your favorite song?"

"What song?" the boy clarified. "The one that reminds me of you, of course."

"I baked you a cake today. Would you like to taste it?" asked one of the other girls.

The boy lifted up the girls chin and stared into her eyes. "Only if you'll feed it to me, darling." Francis Bonnefoy is his name, and making ladies happy is his game. He is in high school, second year, and is the king of the Host Club. The girl giggled at Francis' response.

"May I have a word with you, Francis?" A girl with long blonde pigtails and green eyes behind her glasses set down her drink of tea. "I've recently heard that the Host Club is keeping a little kitten without a pedigree."

"Hm? Oh, I don't know if I'd call him that," Francis stated. Madeline then came into the room, and in her arms was a paper bag. "Speak of the devil. Thanks for doing the shopping, little piglet. Did you get everything on our list?"

"What? Piglet?" This is Madeline Williams. She is in first year high school and is the Host Club's dog.

"Hey, wait a minute." Francis looked puzzled with the plastic box he held in his hand. "What is this?"

"Just what it looks like," Madeline answered plainly. "It's coffee."

"I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?"

"What do you mean? It's instant coffee." Two girls tilted their heads in confusion.

"Woah," Francis looked at the coffee in surprise. "I've heard of this before. It's commoner's coffee! You just add hot water." A group of girls seemed to have piled up next to the other two girls that sat on the couch across from Francis.

"Commoner's are pretty smart," said Roderich, the black-haired boy. He had a hint of surprise in his voice. A group of girls, including the twins and Roderich, appeared beside Madeline.

"100 grams for $3?" started Lovino. "That's a lot less than we normally pay," continued Feliciano.

"I'll go back and get something else. Excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee." Madeline felt a little annoyed.

"No, I'll keep it," Francis claimed. Everyone but Madeline and Roderich stared in disbelief. "I'm going to give it a try." They all gasped and shared a look of worry on their faces. "I will drink this coffee!" Everyone started applauding Francis for his bravery. "Alright, Matthew, get over here and make some of this 'commoners coffee.'"

_I hate all these damn rich people_, Madeline thought. The girl with the green eyes giggled .

"Oh, Francis, now you've taken the joke too far. Your palette won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it." Madeline looked at the girl. She remembered how she once had long blonde pigtails like her. "I'm sorry." The girl looked up at Madeline. "I was just talking to myself."

Madeline opened her mouth to speak, but Francis had begun to call her. "Mathieu!" Madeline sighed.

"I'm coming."

* * *

After demonstrating how to make the 'commoner's coffee,' Madeline gave the coffee to four girls. They were worried about it as they stared into the hot beverage. They were reluctant to drink it. But Francis managed to solve that by offering to let the girls drink the coffee from his mouth. He, fortunately, did not do this.

"So he had this nightmare that made him bolt right out of bed," Lovino chuckled teasingly. Feliciano looked at his twin with hurt in his eyes.

"Fratello, don't tell them that story!" he begged. "I asked you not to tell anyone that. Why are you so mean to me...?" Feliciano started to cry as his little Italian heart was crushed.

"... I'm sorry, fratello..." Lovino apologized. He was reluctant to do so, but he didn't want to see his brother be hurt. The two ladies sitting at the table with them gasped in awe. "I d-didn't mean to say that. But... it was one of the memories I've cherished ever since we were separated. You looked so adorable when it happened... I-I just had to tell them..." Lovino muttered to his brother, holding him close. His face was a tomato red, and he struggled to put words together to make sentences. He was barely audible as he spoke, like Madeline. "I'm sorry..."

"...It's okay, fratello. I forgive you..." Feliciano whispered back. This is Lovino and Feliciano Vargas, the 'very close' first years in high school. The older one with the olive-green eyes was Lovino, and the younger one with amber eyes was Feliciano. The two girls giggled to each other as they too had their faces turn tomato red.

_What are they so excited about? I just don't get it,_ Madeline thought as she carried around a tea set.

Meanwhile, A tall blonde carried around a sleepy blonde boy in a bridal position. The boy yawned. "Sorry, we're running late," said the young blonde boy.

"Hello, Tino. Hey, Berwald," one of the girls greeted. "We've been waiting for you guys. Hi!" peeped another girl. Berwald let Tino down, and the young boy rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." apologized Tino drowsily. "I was waiting for Su-san to finish... his Computer Programming Class, and I fell asleep. And I'm still not... completely awake. Did you hear that Su-san is developing a new game? I think that's great..." This is Berwald Oxenstierna and Tino Väinämöinen, students in high school, third year. Berwald was tall and kept a straight face. He had blonde hair and behind his glasses were teal eyes. Like Berwald, Tino was blonde, but maybe in a lighter shade. Unlike Berwald, he was short, had violet eyes, and stuffed animal.

The girls blushed, and then giggled at how cute Tino was acting. _Is that boy really a third-year student?_ Madeline thought.

"Tino may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy," clarified Roderich, his notebook in hand. He stood by Madeline, looking at the table Berwald, Tino, and the girls were sitting at.

"Mattie!" yelled the now fully awaken Tino. He jumped on Madeline and swung her around. After letting her down, Tino asked, "Hey, Mattie, do you wanna go have some Christmas cake with me?"

"Thanks, but I don't really like cake," Madeline replied, her head spinning and her body unstable. Madeline got sick of cake ever since her brother tried to stuff her mouth with red, white, and blue colored cake from his birthday. But she still loves pancakes.

"Then how would you like to hold my dog, Hanatamago?" Tino asked, holding his puppy behind his back.

"I don't want to see your dog right now," she answered. Madeline felt too dizzy to really look at a dog.

"Are you saying you don't like Hanatamago?" Tino held up his stuffed animal. Well, that's what Madeline thought it was a stuffed animal. It was a little, white puppy with a red ribbon as a collar. Madeline looked at it, and it barked at her. Yes, it _barked_. It was a real dog. Madeline was startled, but then looked at the puppy. It looked a lot like the Chow Chow back at Madeline's house. She named the dog Kuma, since it looked a lot like a bear.

Madeline bent down to get a better look at the dog. The puppy gladly licked her face, and she returned it with a nice pat on the head. "I guess he's kind of cute, huh?" Tino's eyes widened in surprise and revelation.

* * *

_o-0-o-o-0-o_

* * *

_"_Take good care of him, okay?" Tino yelled as he happily jumped into one of the girl's laps. Madeline held onto the dog as he barked in joy.

"You'll notice that our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests," Roderich explained. Madeline had completely forgotten he was there in the first place. "Just so you know, Francis is number one around here. He's the king. His request rate is 70%."

Madeline looked at Francis with a dumbfounded expression. "What's this world coming to...?"

"And in order for you to pay off your $80,000 debt with us," Roderich continued, "you will act as the Hetalia Host Club's dog until you graduate." He turned to Madeline with a fake smile. "I'm sorry, I meant our errand boy." This is Roderich Edelstein. He's a second year in high school and is the vice-president of the Host Club. "You can try and run away if you want to, Matthew, but just so you know, my family owns a private police force of 100 officers. By the way, do you have a passport?" Madeline understood this very well. It basically meant she won't be able to stay in the country if she tried to run away.

Francis came to them and joined in the conversation. "You're going to have to work hard to pay off your debt, my little nerd." He blew into Madeline's ear, which made her freak out. She jumped away from the man.

"P-Please don't do that again," she said plainly.

"You need a makeover, or no girl's going to look twice at you," Francis suggested.

"Yeah? Well, I'm not trying to get girls to look at me," Madeline replied.

"Are you kidding me?" Out of nowhere, a rose had appeared in Francis' hands. "That's the most important thing! You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies... like me."

"I just don't think it's all that important." Francis looked at Madeline. "Why should I care about appearances and labels, anyway? I mean, all that really matters is what's on the inside , right? I don't even understand why you even have a host club like this."

"It's a cruel reality, isn't it?" Madeline glared at the Frenchman. "It's not often that God creates a perfect person like moi, beautiful both inside and out."

"Say what?"

"I understand how you feel since not everyone is blessed as I am, but you must console yourself. Otherwise, how would you go on living?" Francis had started a full on lecture about beauty and everything related to it. Madeline watched from a safe distance as Francis started his speech, actions included.

_There's a word to describe people like him,_ Madeline thought, _What is it? _Hanatamago looked up at Madeline. She was deep in thought, trying to figure out the word that best suited Francis. _Oh man, I wish I could remember that word..._ The boy continued on, this time talking about how to set down your glass so it doesn't make a sound, but Madeline didn't really care about it. She was still thinking. _Maybe... A pain in the neck? No... There's something that fits him perfectly. _Francis, who was still talking, came up next to Madeline, saying how effective a glance to the side could be.

"Oh, I got it!" Madeline proclaimed. "'Obnoxious'!" Francis froze, and his eye twitched. He curled up into a ball in the corner. "Oh... Uh, I'm sorry, Francis."

The twins came up behind Madeline and placed their elbows on top of her head. Lovino chuckled evilly while Feliciano was worried for Francis. "Thank God, he stopped talking," Lovino said. Feliciano made a small noise that sounded a lot like 've...'

_But he is a pain in the neck_, Madeline thought. "I'm sorry, Francis. But your lesson did strike a small chord with me."

Francis stood up and turned to them. "Really, it did? Let me teach you more, mon amie." He let out a hand to Madeline.

"Well, he got over that quick..." Madeline muttered to herself.

"Ve, Big Brother?" Feliciano questioned.

"Call me, 'king'!" Francis replied.

"You can teach him all the basics of hosting," Feliciano began. "But he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part, you know..." Lovino continued. "He's not exactly host club material, but..." Lovino came in front of Madeline. "Maybe if we replaced these girly glasses, it'll help." He took Madeline's red glasses and took them off of her face.

"Hey, I need those!" Madeline protested. The twins came and stared into Madeline's lavender eyes, completely captivated. "I used to have another pair, but I lost them on the first day of school!"

Francis ran in between the twins and shoved them away to see Madeline's face. He gasped in awe as he snapped his fingers and gave orders. "Lovino, Feliciano!" The older twin told off Francis' order while the younger twin gladly helped. They both grabbed onto Madeline's hands and dragged her out the room. Francis pointed to Roderich. "Roderich, my hair stylist!" He did as he was told and reluctantly dialed on his phone. "Berwald, go to the eye doctor and get him some glasses!" Berwald dashed out the room without another word.

"What about me, Francis?" asked Tino, his eyes sparkling.

"Tino," Francis addressed.

"Yes, sir?" he asked eagerly.

"You... go have some Christmas cookies!"

Tino did so and prepared a table. Unfortunately, no one wanted to eat with him so he placed Hanatamago on the other chair. "It's just us, Hanatamago. Everyone else said they were too busy," Tino sulked.

* * *

"Here, change into this uniform." Meanwhile, in the changing room, the twins held out a boy's uniform, much like the ones they wore.

"What? But why?" Madeline asked. She backed away from them.

"Don't ask questions!" The twins leaped up to Madeline.

They muttered the word, 'change!' as they tried to disrobe the poor girl. Madeline tried to fight them back, but it was two against one, and she wasn't the strongest of girls. At first, she protested to change. But as the boys tried harder to take off her sweater, she agreed to change as long as those perverts got out of the room. Somehow, Madeline mustered enough strength to kick both twins out of the changing room. The twins skidded to a halt. They stared at each other.

"...H-huh?"

* * *

o-0-0-0-0-o

* * *

After a while, Tino had managed to eat a dozen Christmas cookies all by himself, since he didn't want his dog to eat any of them. The six boys stood out side of the changing room and waited patiently for Madeline to finish dressing up.

"Um... Francis?" came Madeline's voice from behind the curtains.

"Aren't you done changing yet?" Francis added impatiently.

Madeline pulled the curtains away, revealing her in her new uniform. "You're sure it's really okay for me to keep this uniform?" She wore a blue blazer along with a black tie, pants, and shoes. She wore new glasses, too. Her hair was no longer a mess, save for the annoying curl that always stuck out no matter what. Her hair was wavy and came up to her chin.

"Cute!" Francis proclaimed. "You're as pretty as a girl! Adorable!"

"Mattie, you look so cute!" Tino added.

"If we had known that's how you really look" Lovino began. "We would've helped you out sooner!" Feliciano continued.

"Who knows? Maybe he'll draw in some customers," Roderich shrugged.

"You know," Francis started in a matter-of-fact tone, "that's just what I was thinking." _Yeah, right_... Madeline thought. "Our errand boy is moving up the ranks! So starting today, you're an official member of the Host Club! I will personally train you to be a first-rate host. If you can get 100 customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your $80,000 debt."

"A h-host...?" Madeline said, completely dumbfounded.

* * *

**A/N:** Part Two! I'm thinking of doing this again for episode 16 ;-; GODDAMMIT I DON'T KNOW WHAT I SHIP MORE, HARUHI X KYOYA OR HARUHI X HIKARU ;-; Hikaru was such a tsundere in episode 16 that I was glad I made Romano be him :3 The feels in that episode D:

It makes me wonder, who do you guys ship in OHSHC? I'm interested to know and I like to change my opinions on a regular basis :3

Since I'm on summer vacation, I might do a Hetalia x OHSHC crossover for episode 16 and/or an OHSHC x Soul Eater crossover for episode 6... aaaand I have put 2 Hetalia one-shots on hold by doing this ;-; OH WELL IT'S WORTH IT.

What would you like more? A Hetalia x OHSHC crossover for episode 16 or an OHSHC x Soul Eater crossover for episode 6? I'm letting you guys decide!

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story! Please Read and Review! They feed the plot bunnies so they can leave me alone to do more important things!**

With love, Purple~


	3. Matthew's the New Host?

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club and Hetalia belong to their respective owners. They do not belong to me. Also, this story is based off of the first episode of OHSHC in dub. I made some changes here and there to make it fit the characters from Hetalia. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Question for this Story: **Who would win in a Host Club battle, France or Tamaki? Tell me who you think will win and I'll tally up the scores at the end of this FanFic.

* * *

**Happy Father's Day to all the fathers out there! I woke up by a call from my dad (They went bowling! I'm so jelly ;-; I never go bowling anymore D:) I hope all of you guys will enjoy spending this beautiful Sunday with your families!**

* * *

"So tell me, Matthew," one of the girls that sat at Madeline's table began, "do you have any hobbies? What do you like to do?"

"I'm curious, what kind of products do you use on your skin?" asked another girl.

"Yes, it's so pretty!" agreed another girl.

_I can't do this anymore_, Madeline thought, _I have no idea what I'm supposed to do..._

"So why did you join the Host Club, Matthew?" all three girls questioned.

"Uh..." _All I have to do is get a hundred customers to request me and they'll forget about $80,000 debt!_ Madeline panicked. She never really talked to anyone before, and she was still really shy. But she was confident in getting rid of that stupid debt. _I know just the story. _Little did she know that a certain Frenchman was watching from a distance.

"I see... You're mother was sick and passed away 10 years ago. Who does the chores around the house?" asked one of the girls.

"Oh, I do them myself," Madeline answered honestly. "My mama taught me. She was an amazing cook! And when she went to the hospital, she left me all kinds of great recipes. It was fun to create each dish, especially when they turned out well. And it made me happy to see my dad enjoy it. I've had a hard childhood, but papa and I have managed to make it through okay." The three girls looked at Madeline with awe, and their faces were starting to turn red.

"So, uh... Is it okay if tomorrow, we request to sit with you again?" they asked.

"Yeah, I'd really appreciate that, ladies!" Madeline chirped happily.

"Why is he so popular...?" Francis asked as he watched from his chair. With him was the twins, who were sitting on the floor, and Roderich, who was standing next to Francis.

"He's a natural," Roderich answered bluntly.

"No training needed," added the twins.

"Have you forgotten about me?" asked the woman with the long, blonde pigtails.

"Oh no," Francis came to the girl's side. "Sorry, princess. I'm just a little bit concerned of our newest host."

"Well, that's obvious, Francis," the girl said slyly. "You sure have been keeping an eye on him."

"Of course, I have to. I'm training him to be a gentleman like me." He raised his hand and snapped his fingers, catching Matthew's table's attention. "Mathieu," Francis called. "Come here for a minute." Madeline did as she was told and walked over to Francis' table.

"What's up?" Madeline asked.

"I'd like you to meet someone." Francis held out his hand to the woman sitting next to him. "This is my regular guest, Princess Alice Kirkland."

_It's that girl from yesterday_, Madeline thought. "Miss, it's a pleasure to meet you," she greeted calmly.

Out of nowhere, Madeline was pulled into a hug and was drag around in circles. "That was so cute! That was super good! _Amazingly good!" _Francis yelled in glee.

Madeline managed to get out of Francis' grasp for a second and took a deep breath. "Berwald, help me!" she called.

Suddenly, Madeline was lifted in the air by Berwald. Madeline didn't know what it was, but Berwald's eyes widened and his face turned red.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-o

* * *

"Uh... Berwald, you really didn't have to go that far." Francis said, calming down after having Madeline suddenly pulled out of his grasp. "Come on, little one. Let Big Brother give you a big hug!"

"I've already got it, Francis. I don't need another one," Madeline reasoned. She was let go, and she looked at Berwald. His face was really red now, and Madeline could tell he was very flustered. But she didn't know why.

"'M s'rry..." he muttered, he's Swedish accent making it hard to understand what he said.

"Sorry about what...?" Madeline asked, but the Swede already made his way back to Tino's table.

* * *

Madeline had this nagging feeling that she was missing something. "Hey..." she whispered to herself, "what happened to my bag?" She walked out the room, trying to remember where she left it. Something outside the school caught her eye. She came to the window, and in the pond below was none other than her bag. "Are you kidding me?" she said as she looked out the window. "But how did that happen? I didn't think there were bullies at this school. Hm, guess they're everywhere."

Madeline ran down the halls of the school. Everyone was either gone or in their clubs, anyway. After running down the stairs and making her way closer to the doors, she ran past a familiar woman with long, blonde pigtails.

"Oh, it's _you _again," Alice said bitterly. "I bet you love having Francis making you over and fawning over you. It's useless, though. You're always going to be a second class citizen." She walked away, a sly grin on her face.

Madeline just continued her way out the doors and to the pond. She rolled up her sleeves and pants, and then removed her shoes and socks. She stepped in to the pool of water and began bringing out her stuff. Everything was soaking wet, her bag, her notebooks, her books, all of it. She managed to take out all of them before realizing that her wallet wasn't in the pile.

As Madeline searched the fountain for her wallet, she thought, _I have a feeling that girl is the one who threw my bag in the pond. I can't be bothered with her right now, though. I've got to find my wallet or I won't have any money for food this week._

"Hey, commoner," came Francis' voice. He was standing next to the fountain, watching Madeline fish for her wallet. "You've got some nerve skipping out on the club like that. Why is your bag all wet?"

"Uh, it's no big deal. I got it." Madeline answered, getting back to searching for her wallet. "I just can't find my food money..." Madeline suddenly heard a couple of splashes from behind her. When she stood up to look, Francis had come to help search with her. He too rolled up his sleeves and pants, as well as taking of his shoes and socks.

"H-hey! You don't have to do that. You'll get wet!" Madeline felt a little embarrassed. She was tired of boys trying to help her because she seemed weak, like she couldn't do anything herself. Which was true, but she didn't want anyone to help her. She wanted to do it by herself. The only time she's met someone as chivalrous as Francis was her brother Alfred, but he did to be a hero. No one really noticed her, which was fine by her.

"A little water never hurt anyone," Francis answered back. "Besides, people are always telling me that I'm dripping with good looks." Madeline looked at Francis. No one has ever done this for her before. "Oh! Hold on a second. Is this what you're looking for?" Francis asked as he waved around a black wallet. "What's the matter? You're staring off into space. You're not falling for me, are you?" he teased.

"N-No way!" Madeline claimed as she swiped the wallet out of Francis's hands. She could feel her face turning a little red with embarrassment.

"How did your bag end up in the pond anyway?" Francis asked.

"Well, uh... I guessed I accidentally dropped it out the window at some point." Madeline lied. She knew she couldn't pin the blame on Alice. She didn't even know if Alice was the one who did it.

Little did she know that Alice was watching them from the window of the school.

* * *

**A/N**: PAART THREEEE! You guys have serisously been a great audience ;-; Every time I get a review, follow, or favorite, I squee and my heart implodes on itself (then puts it back together of course.) I'm one of those weird people that keeps tabs on everyone and everything and checks on my stories (even old ones) every day :I

As for how Mori found out Haruhi was a girl, it was never clearly explained in the anime, was it? All I could guess was that Mori felt that Haruhi was lighter than most boys and figured out she was a girl...? Another one that is easier to understand but just as ridiculous is that Mori felt some eh... boobies when he carried Haruhi. So, that's what I chose for the story cause it's Hetalia :3

Oh, and I started the Soul Eater x OHSHC story. It's fun to write, actually XD

I'm planning to go to Florida this summer, and I'm soo excited! I finally get to go the Wizarding World of Harry Potter :D (I legit waited by the mail for my acceptance to Hogwarts and was upset when it never came D: I'm still waiting though :P) Finally, I get to spend all my Christmas and Good-grades allowance buying totally useless things I will never use in life!

Enjoy your summer and Father's Day, people :3

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story! Please Read and Review! They feed the plot bunnies so they can leave me alone to do more important things!**

With love, Purple~


	4. The New Host is a Girl?

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club and Hetalia belong to their respective owners. They do not belong to me. Also, this story is based off of the first episode of OHSHC in dub. I made some changes here and there to make it fit the characters from Hetalia. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Question for this Story: **Who would win in a Host Club battle, France or Tamaki? The winner is France, who would host circles around Tamaki since he is mroe experienced! Thanks to everyone who participated in this story's Question!

* * *

Madeline and Alice sat at a table, facing one another. Alice took a long sip of her tea. She dropped her cup, then looked at Madeline with a sly look on her face. "Oh, really? That must have been terrible," Alice said, obviously faking the sorriness in her voice. "I can't imagine what I'd do if my bag fell into the pond."

_Why did she request me when it's obvious she doesn't like me?_ Madeline wondered.

"And you actually made Francis search the dirty, old pond with you, how astonishing," she added. "You do realize he's a blue blood and not a commoner, right?" Alice emphasized on the word 'commoner.' "The only reason he is paying attention to you is because he's trying to turn you into a gentleman. Don't start thinking he cares about you just because he's doting on you."

"Now I understand," Madeline said, her voice becoming dark. "You're jealous of me."

Something snapped in Alice. Madeline stood up to leave, but before she knew it, Madeline felt something sweep under her legs, taking her by surprise. She tried to keep balance by holding on to the table, but the table fell as well as her. She stumbled on top of Alice. Alice screamed, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room.

"No, Matthew, leave me alone! Somebody help, he just attacked me!" Alice shouted. Madeline was taken aback by how quickly it all happened. "Someone do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!"

Lovino and Feliciano came to the scene. They both splashed water on both Alice and Matthew in an attempt to calm them down. Madeline slowly sat up and looked at the twins. "Why did you do that?" Alice questioned. Francis followed behind the two and helped Alice back to her feet. "Do something, Francis," Alice pleaded. "Matthew just assaulted me."

"I'm disappointed in you," Francis put it plainly. "You threw his bag into the pond, didn't you?"

"You don't know that!" Alice tried to defend herself. She sounded in a rush, as if trying to run away when she was already caught red-handed. "Do you have any proof that I did?"

"You know, you're a beautiful girl, but you aren't classy enough to be our guest dear. If there's one thing I know," Francis stared into Alice's green eyes, "Matthew is not that kind of a man."

"B-but why, Francis? You idiot!" Alice ran out of the room, crying. Francis then turned to Madeline, his hand on his chin.

"Hm... Now, how am I going to punish you? Because it is your fault, after all." Francis snapped his fingers. "Your quota is now 1,000!"

Madeline's eye twitched. "... 1,000...?!"

Francis offered his hand to Madeline. "Come on." She accepted it, and Francis helped her up. "I've got high expectations for you, my little rookie." He winked at her.

"This is the only spare uniform we have," said Roderich as he handed Madeline a bag of clothes. "Sorry, but it's better than a wet one, right?"

"Thanks a lot, you guys," Madeline said as she peeked into the bag. "I'm gonna go change."

* * *

"Matthew," Francis called out as he stepped into the changing room. "Here you go, I brought you some towels." He pulled back the curtain, only to see Madeline in her undershirt that beautifully showed off her tracts of land. Francis froze. He let go of the curtain, and it flowed back in its closed position.

"...Matthew?" Francis called out once more.

"Yeah?" Madeline relied.

"So... you're a girl?"

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

"Biologically speaking, yeah," Madeline answered as she came out of the changing room. She wore the girls' uniform for the school, which was a very beautiful yellow dress. Francis began freaking out. "Listen, Francis, I don't really care whether you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized for _who_ they are, rather than for what sex they are."

"Well isn't this an interesting development," Roderich said sarcastically. He knew Madeline was a girl from the start.

"Oh yeah," the twins said in unison as they smirked at one another. Tino and Berwald nodded their heads in agreement. These guys found out along the way.

"But then why is your name 'Matthew'?!" Francis asked, pointing an accusing finger at Madeline.

"I must have made a mistake when doing the entrance exam," she answered plainly. "My real name is Madeline, but I guess it's okay for you to call me Matthew." Francis was still freaking out. Madeline tried to calm him down. "Uh, You know, I have to say, Francis, I thought you were pretty cool earlier." Francis did cool down... if turning tomato red and being all flustered counted as 'cooling down.'

"Now, I could be wrong, but I think we may be witnessing the beginnings of love here." Roderich addressed to the reader.

"Being a host and being fussed over by a bunch of girls my not be that bad," Madeline agreed. The rest of the club gathered around Francis to try and calm him down. Madeline placed her hand on her chin in thought. "I wonder how I can pull it off..." She wondered for a bit. She then remembered how her brother acted. "I've got it!" she proclaimed...

"I'll just call everyone 'dude' and 'bro' now!" Madeline giggled to herself.

* * *

**A/N:** THE LAAAST PAART! I'd like to thank all you guys for sticking with this story all week! Sorry about the late update though. I slept at 4 am and woke up at 4 pm. Plus, TF2 got a new update so my friend and I enjoyed that. And my Sketchbook Pro and Animal Crossing New Leaf came in the mail and I got distracted with building my town. Aaand I had to go pickup my uncle from the airport with my mom. So yeah.

So, after this, I shall write the Soul Eater x OHSHC crossover and post those parts as well. I haven't finished writing it yet so I don't know how many parts it is. After that, I shall upload a new chapter story for Hetalia and spend my time working on that. I would take requests, but since I'm so busy, I can't take any right now.

Anyways, thanks again for reading this story!

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story! Please Read and Review! They feed the plot bunnies so they can leave me alone to do more important things!**

With love, Purple~


End file.
